Wireless communication systems are a ubiquitous part of modern life in many areas. A number of different wireless communication protocols have been developed. For example, Long Term Evolution (LTE) is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) that supports high data rates, low latency, low implementation and operating costs, and a seamless connection to legacy wireless communication networks.
As another example, Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) is a wideband spread-spectrum channel access protocol utilizing direct-sequence spread spectrum technology and unique codes to multiplex multiple users over a single wide frequency channel. High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) is an extension of WCDMA protocols. HSPA transmits communication data on shared channels, in packets addressed to specific users. HSPA features short Transmission Time Interval (TTI), link adaptation, fast scheduling, fast retransmission and soft-combining, and advanced modulation, resulting in increased data rates, low latency, and increased system capacity.
Yet another example of a widely-deployed cellular wireless communication protocol is the Global System for Mobile communications (GSM). General Packet Radio Services (GPRS) is a packet data service extension to GSM. Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) is a 3G extension to GSM that increases the capacity and performance of GSM and GPRS networks.
Accurately determining the geographic position of a mobile user within a wireless communication network is an ongoing challenge of wireless telecommunications development. Government mandates, such as the E-911 positioning requirements in North America, and commercial Location Based Services (LBS) demand rapid and accurate position determination. Several position determination methods, of varying accuracy and complexity, are known in the art. These include cell ID positioning, Round Trip Timing (RTT) positioning, Time Difference of Arrival (TDOA) positioning, Assisted Global Positioning System (A-GPS) positioning, and fingerprinting positioning.